thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Steam
Silver Steam '(aka. 'Spencer Gets on his High Horse '''in the US) is the twenty-ninth episode of the fourth season. Plot There are many fast engines on the Island of Sodor, like Caitlin and Gordon. However, there are also very slow engines, like Stafford the Electric Engine. One day, Spencer and Caitlin were at Knapford Station. Spencer was waiting for the Duke and Duchess to come out and climb into the coach so he could head up to Ulfstead Castle. Spencer was most impatient. "Hurry up! Hurry up!" "Calm down, Spencer! It's not like the castle's going anywhere." said Caitlin. Spencer snorted. "You're the Queen of Speedness, I know. I know. Don't bore me with the details!" Caitlin sighed and raced away. Stafford came along and saw Spencer. "Hello, Spencer! I see you're being impatient, Silver Steam!" Spencer groaned. Just then, the Duke and Duchess came out of the station and went into the coach. "Finally!" and Spencer puffed away. Later that day, Spencer was at Ulfstead Castle. Stephen was shunting tankers of water to fill up the moat. "Hello Slowcoach! I say, you are the slowest engine I have ever seen. And I should know. I'm the fastest engine ever!" Spencer knew he wasn't the fastest anymore due to a certain pair of streamlined engines, but he didn't want to tell Stephen that. "Plus, fastness is the most important thing!" "Actually Silver Steam, it's not how fast you go. It's that you get to your destination." said Stephen. Spencer laughed and puffed onto the turntable to head back to the Mainland. Meanwhile, Stafford was traveling towards Kirk Ronan to shunt Hank's goods train. Stafford was traveling as fast as he could, but he was only traveling at 20 kilometers per hour. Spencer raced up behind him. "Come on, electric! Hurry up! I've got to be at Barrow-in-Furness by 3:00!" grumbled Spencer. "Well, sorry, but I'm going as fast as I can!" replied Stafford and went even slower. Spencer tried to look for a junction, but none of the points were set to go that way. Stephen was delivering his Afternoon Tea Express when he saw Spencer. "What did I tell you? You aren't the fastest engine after all!" Stephen laughed. Stafford went even slower. "Uh oh. I think my battery's dead." Stafford's battery wasn't dead; Stafford just wanted to pay Spencer out. "Slower! Slower!" he said. Soon, Stafford came to a complete stop. "Will you hurry?!" groaned Spencer when he heard a famliar whistle. "Oh no..." It was Spencer's cousin, Mallard. "Hello, Speedy! You look very slow. Geez, I thought you could go fast!" laughed Mallard as he raced by. Spencer blushed and tried to push Stafford out the way, but he wouldn't budge. "Oh, I'm taking a different track!" groaned Spencer and backed slowly down the line. Spencer's driver complained to the signalman about Stafford. "I'll telephone the Fat Controller!" said the signalman. Spencer was pleased when his driver told him the news. Soon, the Fat Controller arrived in his car, but Stafford nor Stephen were there. "Spencer!" cried the Fat Controller, "Your driver just calls me and I get nothing?!" Spencer gulped and raced off to the Mainland, and was determined to follow Stephen's advice. Characters *Spencer *Stafford *Stephen *Caitlin *Mallard *Gordon ''(does not speak) *Stepney (cameo) *Hank (mentioned) Category:Season 4 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes Category:Vhs